


Writers of Destiel Weekly Words and Daily Prompts

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, short stories for writers of destiel prompts will be tagged individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Rating: teenPairings; Destiel, SabrielTags:  generalized s14 spoiler, the Empty (canon typical character death?), angst, sweet ending? I think?Prompt:  Time Flies





	1. Empty Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen  
> Pairings; Destiel, Sabriel  
> Tags: generalized s14 spoiler, the Empty (canon typical character death?), angst, sweet ending? I think?  
> Prompt: Time Flies

Castiel blinked, trying to clear the darkness from his eyes only to realize he couldn’t; the oppressive black was external. Of course. He was in the empty, the feel of Dean’s lips against his own fading like a dream awoken from too soon.

“This time, you _will_ sleep.”

The voice came from behind, and Castiel spun quickly to see that weird reflection that was him-but-not-him, with his - _its_ \- inhuman mannerisms. More otherworldly than Castiel’s angel-humanish customs, at least. “I don’t think so,” Castiel replied, gravelly voice echoing as though he were the only existence, the only object, in the universe. But he wasn’t. Castiel knew for a fact the emptiness was full of angels and demons, many sent here by Cas’s own hand.

“Mmm, You speak as though you have a choice. But my dear Castiel, you do not. This is _my_ domain, where everyone sleeps, and so shall you.”

“I won’t. I’m awake, and you can’t change that. If you could force me to sleep, you would have done so last time rather than letting me go,” Cas pointed out. There was no response. The figure before him was gone. “Hello?” He tried again, still without answer. “I’m not going to be quiet so you might as well send me home!” 

Keeping up a constant stream of one-sided conversation, Castiel wandered the empty, searching for someone else, anyone else. But there was nothing; just endless darkness and his own hoarse voice echoing through the emptiness. When he couldn’t think up words, he sang; tuneless hymns and bits of classic rock songs picked up while in the car with Dean. Those induced an ache in his chest, both sweet and bitter, reminding him of the love he’d been snatched from the moment it came to fruition. 

He must have wandered aimlessly for at least a day or two before he finally heard an answering call to his own. But it wasn’t the Empty. The voice was too jovial, sarcastic and familiar.

“Hey, c’mon, bro, knock it off with the ear torture,” Gabriel grinned, stepping close enough to join their two small circles of light that kept the darkness from being unbearable.

“It’s called singing, Gabriel,” Cas frowned, brows furrowed.

“You may call it that, but I doubt anyone else would,” Gabe teased. “So, what’re you doing here anyway? Luci didn’t get you, did he?”

“No. Dean and Michael Defeated him. I… How are you awake?”

“Don’t know,” Gabe shrugged. “Thought I heard someone calling me, then poof. Wide awake. Kinda boring place here. You’re the first person, or angel, whatevs, that I’ve seen.”

“How long have you been awake? Last time, Jack woke me up, but he lost his powers months ago so he couldn’t have woken me up this time,” Cas questioned.

“Not long. Maybe a day or two? Glad you’re here though, now we can get out of here.”

“How?”

“You’re the one who knows, how’d you get out last time?” Gabe asked.

“The Empty released me because it couldn’t put me back to sleep. Apparently it has earplugs or some metaphorical version because no matter how much I talk, shout or sing, it hasn’t shown itself since I first got here a day or two ago,” Cas replied.

“Well, that’s not good. Guess we’re just gonna have to find some other way to bust ourselves outta this joint,” Gabe stated, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and snapping his fingers. Nothing happened. “Damn. Well, it was worth a try. Your turn to come up with an idea.”

 

*****

 

“Cassie! Hey, bro, look!” Gabriel exclaimed, voice echoing as he spun Castiel around and directed his gaze toward the far distance. Which could actually be seen because there was light there. 

“That… What is that?” Cas asked, squinting.

“Something different,” Gabe shrugged. “C’mon, let’s go check it out. We’ve been at this for days and we’re past due for a change.”

“A day or two isn’t ‘days’,” Cas corrected as they began jogging toward the distant light.

“Two is. But who cares about semantics. Come on, get the lead out!” Gabriel said, picking up the pace.

“Do you think someone else is awake?” Cas asked.

“Could be. Or maybe it’s a way out. Whatever it is, we need to get there before it’s gone.”

And they ran. They ran so far away. But it didn’t take more than a day or two to reach the light, which turned out to be both someone else awake _and_ a way out.

“Who… Wait, _Jack?_ ” Cas asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Yes. We have to hurry; I’m not sure how long I can keep the portal open. Do you know where your bodies are?”

“Bodies?” Gabe asked, looking down at himself. “They’re right here. And what happened? How did you get so-”

“You know you’re dreaming, right?” Jack interrupted. “You don’t? That’s how the Empty has been keeping you quiet. I woke you up, both of you, but the Empty has been determined to never let anyone go again. I had to wait for- We can talk about this once we’re out of here,” he added, placing a hand on his dad’s and uncle’s heads. A thread of light shot from their heels, extending into the darkness. Some time later, the threads flashed then tightened. Like a rubber band snapping back after being stretched to its limit, the threads of light contracted, dragging the angels’ bodies with them. “In you go,” Jack panted, visibly drained as he touched two fingers to each of their foreheads, sending the consciousnesses back into the retrieved bodies.

Unable to open his eyes, Cas felt himself lifted onto Jack’s shoulder, Gabe’s body thumping onto the other shoulder at the same time. Lurching movement as Jack stood and stumbled toward the glowing exit was the last sensation before a starburst of light and warmth, then nothing.

 

*****

 

“Hey, Cassie, welcome back,” Gabe’s subdued voice called, drawing the seraph from his slumber.

“Gabriel? What’s going on?”

“We’re back. Earth. Planet of the hairless apes,” Gabe replied, speech retaining his normal humor though it was absent in his tone.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“Cas? Holy shit, Cas!” Dean’s voice came, a bit rougher than normal, as a streak of tan and white barrelled into him, pushing him into the pillows he was propped against. 

Cas hugged dean, hands pressing desperately up and down his back, then pausing at the bony feel, the lack of muscle. “Dean? Have you lost weight?”

“Dean, we told you to wait; he’s been awake like, two seconds. We haven’t had a chance to tell him yet,” Sam said from the other side of the room.

“Tell me what?” Cas asked, brows furrowing as his arms tightened around Dean, afraid whatever news they had would tear them apart again.

“Woah, Cas, loosen the stranglehold, man; I ain’t going anywhere,” Dean soothed, and Cas relaxed a fraction.

“So, bro; you know how we were stuck in the empty for a day or two?” Gabriel said, deciding to dive right in. “Turns out time flies when everything takes a day or two. Maybe that was just a side effect of the dream you-know-who had us in; don’t say the name, we don’t want them to realize they lost us and saying their name out loud will draw their attention. Anyway, that day or two that we were gone…” He reached a hand back behind him, and the old man in the corner came over to grasp it tenderly. Hair completely white, skin wrinkled, forehead permanently creased with worry, it was hard to reconcile the face before him with the youthful Sam Winchester, but it was the same deep green eyes; the same concerned smile. Just older. Much, much older.

Eyes widening in realization, Castiel’s gaze shifted, pausing to rest on the sleeping figure of Jack in the bed beside him, who looked like he was nearing middle age, though nephilim aged much slower than humans. Taking a breath to steady himself, he gripped Dean’s bony shoulders, pulling him away enough to get a proper look at him. Dean’s short hair was white, like Sam’s, except his had grey peppered throughout. His wrinkles were deeper, especially around the eyes, and his freckles were hidden here and there behind age spots.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean mumbled, blushing, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied, hesitantly brushing their lips together. It had only been a day or two for him, but for Dean, so much more time had passed. This time, though, the Empty didn’t steal the moment from him, and that made it infinitely better.


	2. Daily Prompts Week 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence ficlets for the week of February 18-23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up; I had several bad days last week, and that kinda came out in the daily prompts, so... mind the tags. there are some humor and one nsfw, but the one for the 21st has warning tags so feel free to skip over that one.
> 
> I don't plan on these being my regular Monday posts, but for this week it's all I've got. I do plan to post the weekly words and collected daily prompts every Monday, but hopefully in addition to whatever story or chapter I have for the week. next week's should be the second half of the sabriel valentine's fic :D

2019-02-18 - Daily Prompt: relief  
Tags: angst

Dean’s fingers traced over the relief stonework adorning the top of the sarcophagus as he blinked the moisture from his eyes. This wasn’t the end; he knew that. Eventually, they would find a way; they always found a way. Until then, the spellwork carved into the stone coffin would keep the body frozen in time, waiting. _Come on, Cas,_ he thought to the angel now residing in his mind, _let’s get back upstairs and start researching._

 

2019-02-19 - Daily Prompt: pasture  
Tags: more angst

Dean was tired. Agonizingly tired. He'd lost everyone he ever loved to the job; Mom, Dad, Cassie, Lisa, Ben, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Benny, Charlie, Sam-several times, Cas-also more than once. Sure, Sam and Cas were still with him because he'd be damned if he ever let either of them stay dead, but a life full of so much loss--who wouldn't feel heavier than lead with the weight of it? _But that isn't the only weight I have to bear,_ he reminded himself, cocking his shotgun, _I got the weight of the world to shoulder too; 'm not ready to be put to pasture just yet._

 

2019-02-20 - Daily Prompt: slow  
Tags: humor

Dean’s eyes darted around, taking in everything he could see as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. 

One minute he’d been in the bunker, washing dishes side by side with Cas, and the next they were on a beach, running toward each other in slow motion, the yards between them lessening inch by inch, Cas’s stupid trench coat flapping behind him, horizontal to the ground as though blown back by the non-existent speed of his run. 

Finally they were in each other’s arms, lips crushed together as normal time resumed along with sounds; the rhythmic roll of the waves, cries of gulls, and the braying laughter of the Trickster-archangel, doubled over and holding his sides, Sam beside him and snickering behind the hand trying to hide his smile.

“Gabe, what the fuck, dude?” Dean demanded nearly ten minutes later, when Cas had finally allowed the hunter to pull away.

“Sorry, Dean-O, that’s my way of saying 'just fuck already',” Gabe smirked, breaking the dam on Sam’s laughter which echoed down the beach as Dean and Cas walked toward their brothers, finally hand in hand.

 

2019-02-21 - Daily Prompt: spare  
 **Warnings:** heavy angst, suicidal ideation, mild s14 spoilers up to 14x11. actually, you probably don’t want to read this >.< just posting so i don’t miss a prompt but you can just skip to the next one.

Dean shoulders his duffel, taking one last look around the only room that’s ever really been his. There’s no need to say goodbye; Jack’s healthy, Cas is taking care of him, Sam is looking after the hunters, Mom’s good. No reason not to go through with Billie’s plan. The only thing he has left to offer the world, his family, is his absence. It’s the best plan, really; after all, a flat spare tire is nothing but a waste of space.

 

2019-02-22 - Daily Prompt: tempt  
Tags: nsfw (no angst today :D )

Dean blinked at the angel slowly stripping in front of him. “Cas, what are you doing?” he choked, eyes wide as the angel’s hands went the the waistband of his awful white briefs, the last piece of clothing on him.

“Taking a shower,” Cas replied, head cocked in confusion and brows slightly furrowed as a pink tongue darted out to lick his chapped lips.

Dean groaned, turning away to hide the growing bulge in his jeans; Cas wasn’t really trying to tempt him, but damn the angel had a way of making him hard at the most innocent-

“You coming?” Cas asked, not a hint of innocence in his gravelly tone and when Dean turned to find him completely naked, his cock standing hard and flushed and beckoning, he realized he was wrong; Cas was definitely trying to tempt him.

 

2019-02-23 - Daily Prompt: rock  
Tags: Dean’s Baby

Dean smiled at Baby, wiping his hands on the greasy rag that had been tucked into his back pocket. It was a pain in the ass job, but at least it was finally done. New brake pads, muffler, shocks and struts. The windows were also new, dents banged out, scratches painted over, bumper replaced. All she needed now was a good wash and wax and she’d be ready to rock!


End file.
